Recuerda
by Nahia
Summary: Ella dio todo por liberarlos. Los doce son libres. El gato es libre ¿Que precio hay que pagar para ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Wola!

Este es mi primer fic de fruits basket, espero que os guste. Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión, ya que me parece muy complicado asumir las personalidades de los distintos personajes, sobre todo de Tooru, que es tan distinta a mí. Ya sé que hay cosas que no se entienden, pero se irán aclarando a medida que avance la trama. Muchas gracias por leer!

_**CAPITULO 1: PESADILLAS**_

La misma oscura habitación. Otra vez estaba allí. Podía ver las siluetas de los animales que rodeaban la habitación: el caballo, el buey, el cerdo, la cabra, el tigre, la serpiente, el dragón, el perro, el conejo, el pájaro, el mono y la rata. Había estado tantas veces allí que sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Todos estaban enjaulados. Siguió andando, sabiendo lo que encerraba la última caja: "¡Kyo!" Por mucho que lo supiese, las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos al ver al gato naranja encerrado. Y como cada vez intentó liberarle.

"¡Suéltalo!" gritó de nuevo aquella voz, una mirada fría apareció de la nada con una sonrisa en los labios, un ser andrógino que transmitía una fuerza superior: "¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! ¡Son míos! ¡Nunca serán libres!"

La chica miró cada una de las jaulas y sintió que se le rompía el corazón. No los conocía, pero aquellas miradas… ¿Dónde las había visto antes? No importaba, debía liberarle, debía liberar a Kyo.

Se oyó una carcajada que la paralizó por completo. "¿Crees que puedes liberarlo, verdad? ¿Con qué vas a liberarlo? ¿Con tu amor…?". La misma carcajada resonó en sus oídos una y otra vez. La figura se acercó a ella y le arrancó la jaula de las manos, "Él mas que nadie me pertenece, se quedará en esta jaula para siempre." Empezó a andar hacia la oscuridad, dejando a la chica atrás, tirada en el suelo. "¡No te lo lleves! ¡No te lo lleves…"

Notó como alguien zarandeaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de su amiga.

T- ¡Hana!- dijo con sorpresa.

H- ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?- preguntó preocupada. Tooru afirmó con la cabeza. Hana estaba preocupada, llevaba un par de semanas soñando lo mismo todas las noches, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Vio como Tooru buscaba algo con la mirada. Cogió el animal que se enroscaba entre sus pies y se lo acercó a su amiga- Había bajado a la cocina, al parecer tenía hambre.

T- ¡Kyo!- gritó la muchacha mientras abrazaba el gato y recuperaba su característica sonrisa. Hana solo sonrió. Decidió dejar sola a su amiga, el susto ya había pasado. Antes de salir echó una última mirada al gato y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Significaban aquellos sueños que volverían a ver al gato de verdad?

No, aquello no podía suceder, sino todo lo que había hecho Tooru…Cogió su vestido negro y se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos chicas recorrían deprisa las calles empedradas de la zona antigua de Kyoto. A Tooru le gustaba vivir allí, era todo tan tranquilo. Continuó su paso acelerado, sino llegarían tarde. Era verano, y la gente había acudido en masa de vacaciones a contemplar la vieja capital. Sobre todo estudiantes. De repente golpeó con algo y calló al suelo. Afortunadamente era muy resistente a los golpes.

T- Lo siento- dijo haciendo una reverencia en el suelo en medio de la calle. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un chico más o menos de su edad de cabello rubio y ojos miel que la observaba anonadado.

H- Tooru, date prisa o llegaremos tarde- dijo sin fijarse en el muchacho y levantando a su amiga del suelo para que la siguiera. Tooru hizo una última reverencia y se alejó, sin percatarse de la presencia del otro chico de pelo blanquinegro que ayudaba a levantarse al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

M-Era ella, ¿verdad?- el exbuey afirmó con la cabeza. El exconejo saltó levantándose de golpe- ¡Por fin la hemos encontrado!

H- ¿Vamos a seguirla?- preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos. Su primo no le escuchó, había salido corriendo por la misma calle que había tomado la chica. Haru suspiró y emprendió su marcha tranquilamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tooru se ajustó el obi de su kimono rosáceo. Hoy le tocaba encargarse de la cocina, Hana le había pedido que le cambiase el turno. Se recogió el pelo y se dispuso a preparar las especialidades del día. Le gustaba cocinar, era divertido. Lo prefería a tener que atender las mesas, a veces la gente era demasiado desagradable y Hana sabía manejarlo mejor. Recordó al chico con el que se había chocado, ¿Estaría bien? El golpe no había sido muy importante, esperaba que sí. Los ojos color miel volvieron a su mente por unos segundos. El chico parecía sorprendido, no entendía porqué. Esos ojos…le parecía haberlos visto antes. Notó el corazón encogerse, aquella oscuridad…

- Tooru, ¿Está listo el pedido de la mesa cuatro?

La chica volvió a la normalidad instantáneamente. Otra vez le había pasado, era la tercera vez que le pasaba. Pero esta vez había sido distinto, mucho más intenso, más doloroso.

- Honda, ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo agitando una mano delante de la mirada perdida de la chica.

T- Lo siento, Miyagi-san- dijo con una sonrisa- me he distraído, ¿Qué decías?

- La mesa cuatro- repitió Miyagi cansada. Honda era muy agradable, pero era demasiado despistada.

T- Aquí tienes- dijo dándole tres platos- siento haberte entretenido, Miyagi-san.

Miyagi no pudo evitar sonreír a la muchacha, era imposible enfadarse con ella. Se dirigió a la mesa cuatro donde dos chicos hablaban. Desde que habían entrado no había podido evitar fijarse en ellos, eran guapísimos. No se veían chicos tan guapos por Kyoto, debían de ser de la capital

- Aquí tenéis- dijo sonriendo al rubio. Los dos chicos se quedaron callados.- ¿Queréis algo más?

Los dos se miraron y esta vez fue el del pelo blanquinegro el que habló.

H- Esa chica…con la que estabas hablando, ¿su nombre es Honda Tooru?

Miyagi miró hacia la cocina dudosa. ¿Debía decirles que era realmente Honda? Hanajima le había advertido de que si algo así pasaba que lo negase, pero no le había explicado nada más. Buscó con la mirada a la bruja, no estaba a la vista, ¿Qué podía tener de malo decirles la verdad?

- Sí, esa chica se llama Tooru Honda- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el rubio la tomó del brazo.

M- ¿Siempre está ahí? ¿Sólo se ocupa de la cocina?- Miyagi volvió a mirar alrededor en busca de Hana, el chico le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa.

- Hoy debería estar atendiendo mesas, pero le ha cambiado el turno a Hanajima, los viernes atienden las dos los privados.

H- ¿Los privados?

- Sí, para reuniones familiares, de negocios…son salas más amplias y de uso privado, se necesita reserva, sobre todo en estas fechas.

M- ¿Si reservamos una ella nos atenderá?- Miyagi notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al girarse se encontró con la sombría mirada de Hanajima. Aquello la asustó.

- Es…es posible, tomad la tarjeta, ahora debo atender otras mesas- dijo tirando una tarjeta sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a otro lado. Momiji se quedó perplejo ante el cambio de camarera. Haru comprendió al instante lo que pasaba al ver el reflejo de su excompañera de instituto en el cristal. Pudo percibir en su mirada algo inusual en ella: miedo. Luego la vio meterse en la cocina. Hana debía saber más de lo que ellos sabían.

H- Momiji, hay que darse prisa, Hanajima nos ha visto, y por su expresión no se veía muy contenta- dijo serio mientras empezaba a comer su ternera.

M- No se volverá a ir, ¿verdad Haru?-dijo el exconejo haciendo pucheros como cuando era un niño. Haru no pudo evitar sonreír, Momiji había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero interiormente seguía siendo el mismo niño que necesitaba a Tooru. Y no era el único.

H- Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Yuki- dijo tomando su móvil. Momiji empezó a reír, Haru lo miró extrañado.

M – Por unos momentos me has recordado a Ayame dando el parte a Hatori- dijo el chico entre risas, el exbuey le ignoró y siguió tecleando. Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de tonos.

H- Yuki, ¿Qué te parecería un viaje de vacaciones a Kyoto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanajima miró desde la mesa uno como el chico sacaba el teléfono y hablaba. Desde la mañana sabía que iba a ser un mal día. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa llamada significaba: pronto vería a los doce.

Entró en la cocina y miró a Tooru mientras esta preparaba los platos con soltura. La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y sonrió a Hana. Hana le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si ellos venían todo por lo que Tooru luchó no serviría de nada. Intentó hallar una solución, pero se sentía impotente. Aquel no era el deseo de Tooru. No debían encontrarla. Observó por última vez a la chica antes de reanudar su trabajo, y se dio cuenta…de que sería incapaz de evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2: LLAMADAS**_

Yuki ha llamado, quiere que te reúnas con ellos en Kyoto- el maestro se lo tomó con calma, sabía que su hijo no sería fácil de convencer.

¿Qué diablos quiere ahora la maldita rata?- murmuró sin mirarle mientras le golpeaba. El maestro se sobrepuso rápidamente de la embestida. Kyo casi había llegado a ser tan bueno como él. Casi. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerle. El exgato había desarrollado una fuerza casi sobrenatural en aquellos dos años en la montaña.

Debemos regresar, Kyo, no podemos seguir huyendo toda la vida- dijo en tono cansado. Empezaba a notar el paso de los años, sobre todo tras este periodo en la montaña. Dos años en los que no había visto sonreír ni una vez a su hijo.

¿Quién está huyendo?- dijo el chico golpeando un árbol. Sus ojos granates miraban fríos, llenos de dolor. El chico no era el mismo desde aquella tarde. El árbol cayó inerte sobre la ladera.

Creo que esta vez deberías ir- dijo retirándose a la cabaña, era hora de preparar la cena.

Ellos no tienen nada que pueda interesarme- dijo mientras seguía haciendo sus katas. Kazuma le miró de reojo, sabiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar caerían dentro del chico, en lo más hondo de su corazón. Ese corazón que desde hacía tiempo era sólo hielo.

La han encontrado- dijo siguiendo su camino. Dejó de oír los movimientos de su alumno, pero no se volvió, sabía que debía dejarle solo.

Cuando su padre entró en la cabaña Kyo calló de rodillas, con las palabras de Kazuma resonando en su cabeza. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Notó como el corazón empezaba a dolerle al latir de nuevo. No estaba muerta. Y sus labios, después de tanto tiempo, esbozaron ese nombre que había intentado olvidar.

-Tooru...

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, dándole una muestra, de que todo aquello vivido, todo aquello sentido que creía olvidado, seguía allí, tan vivo como el primer día. Dolía.

Se levantó notando el peso real de su cuerpo que tras aquellos años de entrenamiento había perdido cualquier rastro del larguirucho adolescente que era. Su pelo naranja, ligeramente más largo, cubrió su rostro al quitarse la cinta negra que utilizaba para entrenar. Entró en casa y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cuarto. Al pasar al lado de Kazuma éste sonrió. Entre el cabello de su hijo pudo vislumbrar lo que era el amago de una sonrisa.

Miró las llamas y deseó que todavía hubiese una oportunidad para que fuesen felices. Que aquella muchacha que trajo luz a sus vidas le salvase otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yuki colgó el teléfono y se apoyó en la pared.

-Has hecho lo que has podido, Yuki- dijo Machi desde el sofá. El chico se sentó a su lado.

-Ese estúpido gato es tan terco...no creo que aparezca- dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Yo creo que si vendrá- dijo Shigure entrando por la puerta.

-Es tan idiota...estoy seguro que le echa la culpa de todo a ella- dijo mirando al experro que tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

-En realidad no sabemos si ella tiene la culpa- dijo el inu tranquilamente.

¿La culpa de qué, Shigure? ¿De liberarnos?- el semblante del chico estaba serio- Haru me ha dicho que ella no los ha reconocido.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Machi. Shigure miró a la chica. Después de aquel tiempo se le hacía difícil creer que ella no hubiese estado allí siempre. Había ocupado el lugar que Tooru había dejado en el ratón, aportándole una seguridad que ninguno creyó que encontraría.

Debe haber perdido la memoria- murmuró Yuki.

Hatori- salió sin pensar de la boca de Shigure.

Él no es capaz de hacer eso, os lo habría contado- dijo Machi. Confiaba ciegamente en el exdragón, con su calma y paciencia le recordaba a Yuki más que el hermano de éste.

No si ella se lo hubiese pedido- dijo Shigure.

¿Quieres decir que ella decidió olvidarnos? ¿Y que Hatori la ayudó?

Es difícil asegurarlo, desde su boda con Mayu poco después de la desaparición de Tooru apenas hemos sabido nada de él- dijo el inu- aunque es curioso que se mudaran a Osaka, que está relativamente cerca de Kyoto.

Llamaré a Hatori ahora mismo- dijo el nezumi decidido. Volvió a coger el teléfono, Shigure se lo quitó de las manos.

Si no ha dicho nada hasta ahora, no creo que le hagas hablar- una sonrisa confabuladora se formó en su rostro- citémosle en Kyoto.

¿Crees que acudirá?- preguntó Machi. Ella también iría. Sabía lo que Tooru significaba para su prometido.

Hatori nunca se negaría a una reunión de los doce- dijo cogiendo el teléfono- sobre todo si se lo pide Aya.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de la joven pareja. No estaban tan seguros de ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------

El plato se hizo añicos en sus manos. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

¿Estás bien, Hana?- dijo Tooru tomando la mano de la chica y observando los cortes. Desde que había visto a aquellos dos en el restaurante no habían cesado los malos augurios.

Claro- dijo sonriendo a la pequeña onigiri, quien al ver la sonrisa de su amiga se tranquilizó- tú ocupate de prepararte, Tooru, yo arreglaré todo esto.

Un suave ronroneo vino del suelo, Tooru cogió al gato que se enroscaba entre sus pies.

-¡Kyo!- llamó la chica mientras abrazaba al gato. Se fue a su cuarto. Su rostro cansado no pasó desapercibido para Saki, hacía días que la oía gritar por las noches, y sabía que era el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Había pensado en contárselo, pero entonces rompería su promesa, y con ella el deseo de Tooru. Pero ¿esto la hacía realmente feliz? Su subconsciente luchaba por salir desde el día que encontraron a ese gato y Tooru pronunció aquel nombre.

Había llamado a Hatori y se lo había preguntado, pero el dragón le había dicho que era imposible, que ella no podría recordarlos, a menos que… Y no sabía porqué, pero estaba casi segura de que aquella única posibilidad iba a cobrar fuerza, que era posible que Tooru se encontrase frente a frente con los 13.

Se limpió el corte y miró el calendario. Viernes, día de privados. Aquello solía resultar realmente agotador, sobre todo para Tooru. Contempló a la chica que terminaba de arreglar su pelo en dos coletas.

-¿Estás lista?- miró a su amiga, Tooru miraba al gato que se había adueñado de su cama.

¿Crees que estará bien?- Hana suspiró, seguramente todo aquello tenía algo que ver con sus pesadillas, pero Tooru no le había contado nada. Vio el miedo de los ojos de su amiga. Aquellos sueños aunque de una manera abstracta, estaban demasiado cerca de la verdad.

-Claro, es solo un gato, Tooru- dijo empujándola hacia la puerta. La ojiazul se resignó a seguirla, sin decir nada. No sabía porqué pero la idea de perderlo le hacía doler el corazón de una manera tan intensa…un dolor que le parecía conocido, pero que era incapaz de identificar. Si al menos recordase algo de su pasado…

Hana nunca quería contarle nada, y ella notaba cómo ese gran silencio se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior, creándole una angustia que no lograba calmar. Lo único que la morena siempre repetía era que había que mirar hacia delante, que el pasado había desaparecido y anclarse en él sólo producía dolor. Sólo sabía una cosa: no tenía familia. Hana había estudiado con ella y se habían hecho amigas, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? Los fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza volvieron a aparecer, diciéndole que detrás de todo aquel silencio había algo más. Un secreto que no debía saber. Recordó el sueño. Recorrió las jaulas de los animales una a una. De repente se llevó una mano al pecho, presa del dolor y la sorpresa.

Hana se giró al ver que su amiga no la seguía. Tooru estaba allí, pálida, con una mano fuertemente apretada contra el pecho.

Tooru, ¿estás bien?- los ojos azules se movieron lentamente hasta mirarla de frente, el color fue llegando lentamente a sus mejillas.

Sí, ha sido sólo un mareo- dijo retomando la marcha- debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Hana corrió para darle alcance. Tooru la había mentido, nunca se le había dado muy bien hacerlo. Su instinto le decía que su amiga sabía algo más de lo que le decía, pero que no pensaba contárselo. Al menos no de momento. Vislumbró el letrero del restaurante al final de la calle y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Distinguió a Hatsuharu en la puerta. Tomó la mano de Tooru y la llevó por la calle de atrás para entrar por la puerta de servicio, debía evitarlo todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Tooru ni se daba cuenta de por donde iba. Aquellos ojos se habían grabado en su mente. Se había parado delante de la jaula del conejo y al observar sus ojos había sentido una especie de dejavú. Unos segundos después se daba cuenta, que aquellos mismos ojos, los había visto en aquel chico con el que había tropezado hacía unos días. ¿Por eso se había sorprendido? ¿Quizá él…la conocía?

-------------------------------------------------

Kagura buscaba por toda la estación. Kazuma le había avisado que llegaría en el último tren de la mañana. Llegarían algo más tarde, pero llegarían.

Vaya, debí suponer que te enviarían a ti a buscarme- la voz conocida a sus espaldas la hizo girarse. Su sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver aquellos ojos granates tan llenos de dolor como años atrás.

-Kyo- dijo la chica intentando abrazarle. Él la esquivó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la acción de Kagura y se dirigió a la salida de la estación.

Debemos darnos prisa, el resto nos espera- dijo sin girarse a mirarla. Ella le siguió en silencio.

Sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón de sus prisas. Tooru. Desde que ella desapareció la parte humana de Kyo había muerto. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. En realidad se había dado cuento mucho tiempo antes pero se lo había negado a sí misma. Ella había sido la única capaz de aceptarlo en su verdadera apariencia, la única que le había entendido, la única que le había hecho sonreír de verdad. Dolía, pero no podía hacer nada, aquella tarde se había dado cuenta de que Kyo no sería suyo. Ahora solo pretendía que el gato fuese feliz.

Ella no recuerda nada, Kyo- murmuró, sabiendo que sus palabras llegarían a los oídos del neko. El gato se paró por unos segundos, comprobando el camino, como si esas palabras nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

¿Es este el camino correcto?- dijo mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. La chica sintió un escalofrío. La apariencia fría de Kyo no impedía que la chica se percatase que durante ese tiempo el chico se había vuelto más fuerte, más atractivo, y que los viejos deseos adolescentes brotasen de nuevo por unos segundos.

En la calle siguiente debemos torcer a la izquierda y habremos llegado- dijo adelantándose.

El gato la siguió en silencio, con pequeños pasos y sin pronunciar una palabra. Kagura hubiera dado lo que fuese por saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Se dedicó a sonreír al vislumbrar el cartel del restaurante y distinguir en la puerta a Shigure.

- Sabía que vendría- murmuró para sí mismo el inu al vislumbrar al neko detrás de la muchacha.

La prueba, estaba a punto de comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

Wola! Estoy un poco desanimada porque desde el capítulo 1 no he tenido más reviews, y aunque me guste escribir no tengo mucho tiempo para ello, y si la gente no te apoya…pero no hay que rendirse, no? Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero vuestra opinión!!!!!!!!!

**_CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTROS_**

Hana miró preocupada como su compañera se terminaba de colocar su kimono de trabajo. Sabía que el momento se acercaba, no sabía que hacer. Ellos vendrían y si todos se reunían el sello…Hatori era la única posibilidad, si él no venía el sello no se rompería, o al menos no del todo. No sabía muy bien las consecuencias, a ella sólo le habían explicado lo necesario para que no hiciese preguntas, para que se encargase de Tooru.

Y ella había aceptado sin dudarlo. Había sido el deseo de la ojiazul y la había apoyado, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? No sólo había olvidado a la familia Soma, se había olvidado completamente del pasado. Ningún recuerdo de nada doloroso, pero tampoco de todas aquellas cosas buenas que había vivido. Ni siquiera recordaba a Kyoko. Aquello debía haber sido lo que más dolió a la chica, pero no había dudado.

-¿Estás ya, Hanna?- preguntó Tooru con su habitual sonrisa. Hanna sólo pudo sonreírla y desear que pasase lo que pasase, nunca perjudicase a Tooru.

-Te sigo- dijo la bruja cerrando la taquilla. Las chicas fueron a la sala principal donde el jefe las distribuiría.

-Miyagi, reservado 1, Hanajima el 2, Honda el 3- las tres se dispusieron a tomar sus posiciones- ¡Honda! – las chicas se pararon y se giraron a mirar al hombre- Encárguese de dar un buen servicio, han pagado una buena suma para que los atienda.

Tooru mostró una expresión confundida. ¿Alguien quería que ella los atendiese? Aquello era más que extraño, normalmente no servía mesas y no conocía a casi nadie que no fuese del trabajo. Su corazón se estremeció, ¿Podría ser que fuese alguien de su pasado? Tenía tantas preguntas…Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga, que resignada se dirigía a su reservado. No podía protegerla, y aquello la hacía sentir mal. Tooru desapareció en la cocina para preguntar los platos del día y entonces Saki les vio.

Hanna notó sus piernas flaquear por unos segundos. Era él, era imposible no reconocer su cabello anaranjado y sus ojos granates. Notó su mirada puesta en ella, tan fría, tan distante, tan alejada de aquel Kyo que habían conocido…los otros no la habían visto.

-Hanajima-murmuraron los labios del gato. Hanna entendió su nombre sin escuchar su voz. Shigure y Kagura se giraron a mirarla, y una sonrisa ilusionada se formó en sus labios. Ella sabía porqué, sabían que donde estaba ella estaría Tooru.

-Kyo- dijo en un susurro.

- Lo dejamos en casa, Hanna, ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo la ojiazul haciendo acto de presencia e interponiéndose en la vista de su amiga- los platos del día son: Sopa de miso y algas con encurtidos, sushi de salmón y atún y carne a la brasa con verduras del tiempo, ¿lo recordarás?

Hanna se volvió aún más pálida al ver la mano del inu en el hombro de su amiga. Tooru se giró lentamente, encontrándose con un hombre muy atractivo vestido de traje, al mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa desvergonzada notó de nuevo la oscuridad apoderarse de ella y el dolor atenazar su cuerpo, igual que el día que se encontró con aquel muchacho rubio. Sus piernas le fallaron y Shigure la sujetó con delicadeza, todavía incapaz de creer que la que estaba en sus brazos era la pequeña onigiri.

- Tooru- gritó Hanna acercándose a ella. La muchacha abrió los ojos de repente y empezó a buscar a su alrededor a su amiga, para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos del extraño.

- ¿Estás bien?- peguntó el desconocido con una sonrisa casi paternal. Ella se ruborizó y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

- Lo siento- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, haciendo que el hombre ampliase su sonrisa.

- No importa, es normal- dijo él levantándose de su situación inclinada en el suelo tras haberla cogido- eres más ligera que antes, ¿lo sabías?- la chica intentó procesar las palabras, aquel hombre había dicho antes, ¿antes de qué?- oh, perdón, debí presentarme, mi nombre es Soma Shigure- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Soma. El apellido resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un eco, como si su mente buscase en su subconsciente algo. Pero nada. Sólo estaba logrando un gran dolor de cabeza. Hizo una reverencia sin atreverse a estrechar su mano.

- Honda, Tooru- dijo lentamente, con una de sus amables sonrisas, haciendo que la cara del Soma se relajase totalmente.

-¡Tooru!- se giró hacia la voz que la llamaba, pero unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban. Levantó la cabeza y pudo distinguir al muchacho rubio del otro día.

- Deberías comportarte un poco, Momiji, si no la asustarás- dijo un chico de su edad con el pelo blanco y negro que llevaba agarrada por la cintura a una chica guapísima de cabello muy largo color azabache.

- ¡Tooru-chan!- dijo una chica de unos trece años haciéndose paso entre los adultos y lanzándose a abrazar las piernas de Tooru. La ojiazul no se movía, permanecía estática, contemplando como todas aquellas personas aparecían y la saludaban como si la conociesen de siempre, y ella…ella no sabía quien era nadie, no sabía qué hacer.

Oyó un maullido proveniente de la puerta, lo reconoció al instante. Se soltó como pudo y corrió buscando al animal, que se encontraba enroscándose en los pies de otro hombre.

-¡Kyo!- gritó intentado llamar la atención del gato, si el jefe lo volvía a descubrir allí la despedirían.

No se dio cuenta de cómo el silencio se había hecho de golpe, ni como toda la familia observaba a la chica arrodillada a los pies de aquel muchacho- ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Tienes que volver a casa!- dijo levantándose con el gato anaranjado en brazos, el gato sólo ronroneaba mientras buscaba las caricias de su dueña- lo siento- dijo de nuevo haciendo una reverencia ante el desconocido que iba acompañado de una chica- por favor, no le diga nada a mi jefe, sino él…- su voz se perdió al encontrarse con los ojos granates del chico que la miraban intensamente. Su pelo naranja cubría parte de su rostro, era mucho más alto que ella y tenía un rostro severo. Notó como las facciones del chico se suavizaban y le dedicaba un amago de sonrisa. Era guapo, muy guapo, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- No te preocupes, no dirá nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado- él…es muy tímido, no te lo tomes a mal- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para los dos. La onigiri sonrió y sintió una agradable sensación de complicidad con la muchacha.

- Yuki, te gané la puesta, te dije que el estúpido gato vendría- dijo Shigure, lo que hizo que Tooru mirase a Shigure sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué harás con tu gato?- preguntó la chica. Tooru lo miró por unos segundos mientras el gato seguía ronroneando, no podía ir a casa a llevarlo, pero si lo descubrían…- ¿Por qué no lo dejas con nosotros?- dijo tomándolo en sus manos, el gato bufó al verse separado de su querida dueña, pero volvió a su estado anterior al ser depositado en los brazos del chico de ojos granates que no entendía que hacía aquel animal en sus brazos.

-Kagura- dijo con voz ronca, intentando decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de ella. El gato ya se había acomodado en sus brazos y ronroneaba.

- No quiero molestarles- dijo la onigiri acercándose al muchacho mientras sentía que los nervios se hacían dueños de su estómago, aquel chico producía unas sensaciones muy extrañas en ella, sensaciones que de alguna manera no le resultaban desconocidas- aunque es extraño, Kyo suele ser muy arisco con los extraños y a usted…- al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que el gato parecía la imagen felina del chico que lo llevaba en brazos, su pelo anaranjado, sus ojos rojizos, su actitud…sintió como si le conociese de hace tiempo, pero claro, aquello era simplemente imposible. Los ojos granates no se apartaban de ella y eso la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- No te preocupes- dijo el chico apartando por primera vez la mirada y llevándose al gato hacia donde los demás esperaban.

- Está nervioso, esa es su forma de ser amable- dijo Kagura con una sonrisa. Tooru la correspondió y vio como todos aquellos hombres se dirigían a la zona de reservados. La chica a su lado les siguió. Pronto quedó la entrada vacía, ocupada por una sorprendida Tooru, una estupefacta Hana y una maravillada Miyagi.

- ¿Habéis visto tantos chicos guapos juntos alguna vez?- dijo con los ojos llenos de corazoncitos mientras se perdía por los pasillos sin ser escuchada por las dos chicas.

El silencio llenó la estancia mientras las dos chicas permanecían en silencio. Tooru agitó la cabeza intentando que sus pensamientos se aclarasen y que todo lo que acababa de pasar era algo real. Aquellas personas se mostraban amables con ella, la niña, el chico rubio, el hombre del traje, la muchacha y aquel chico…recordó sus ojos y una imagen fugaz atravesó su mente. El mismo chico, algo más joven, sonriendo y llamándola. Se cubrió el rostro mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. No sabía porque, pero dolía, se sentía triste, si al menos supiese el porqué…

Al apartar las manos de su rostro vio a su amiga alejarse.

-¡Hana!- llamó apenas con un hilo de voz.

La chica se paró pero no se giró, valoraba sus opciones. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para decidir que era lo correcto. Si le decía todo lo que sabía, aquellos dos años no habrían servido para nada, pero ¿Y si con eso lograba hacer feliz a Tooru? Se alejó por el pasillo como si no la hubiese escuchado. Había visto la expresión del gato y no había podido evitar sonreír. Aquello debía haber echo mucho daño al chico, nunca se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos. Tomó aire y se metió en su reservado. Esa noche tendría muchas preguntas que contestar.

¿Hana no la había escuchado? Tooru era incapaz de pensar que su amiga la había ignorado. Lentamente se dirigió al reservado. Abrió la puerta. Notó todos los ojos puestos en ella y bajó la vista, tomando su lugar.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Honda Tooru y hoy seré su camarera.

-¿No prefiere sentarse con nosotros?- dijo un hombre de pelo largo y ojos grisáceos enfundado en un abrigo largo de color granate.

- No me está permitido.

El hombre seguía mirándola conservando la sonrisa.

- Honda-san, ¿Ha oído alguna vez hablar del horóscopo chino?- le preguntó el hombre que había dicho llamarse Shigure. Tooru negó con la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse a todas aquellas personas- érase una vez un Dios que llamó a los animales a su presencia, les dijo: "os invito a una fiesta que celebraré mañana, procurad no llegar tarde". Cuando se enteró el ratón, que era muy travieso…

- Fue a ver a su vecino el gato y le engañó diciéndole que la fiesta sería dos días después- pronunció Tooru en voz baja, con las palabras que le susurraba una voz en su interior-el día de la fiesta, el ratón engañó al buey para subirse a su espalda y así llegó el primero, después acudieron el resto de los animales, uno detrás de otro y la fiesta duró hasta el amanecer- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin explicación de sus ojos, ante la mirada sorprendida del resto- pero el gato engañado se quedó sin ir.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos mientras todos la miraban expectantes y preocupados, si ella no recordaba nada ¿Por qué sabía de aquella historia?

La onigiri se cogió la cabeza, intentando hallar la respuesta a esa misma pregunta en su interior, y de repente, entendía lo que su pesadilla representaba, los animales, el ser misterioso. Todo empezó a volverse oscuro a su alrededor, mientras su cabeza bombeaba dolorosas imágenes que la hacían romperse por dentro.

-Él quiere llevárselo- dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas, incapaz de soportar el dolor- quiere encerrarlo- once personas se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa, mientras el neko se había quedado inmovilizado, intentando entender las palabras, incapaz de acercarse, incapaz de saber qué hacer en ese momento- no puedo permitírselo, debo hacer lo que pueda porque sea libre- la chica calló al suelo- y el gato antes estático se levantó de repente y apartando a sus primos se hizo paso hasta acercarse a la onigiri. Sus manos temblaron ante la posibilidad de cogerla en brazos, de tocarla, de darse cuenta de que la chica no era una nueva burla de su mente, sino que era real. Por fin la había encontrado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Kureno preocupado.

- Creo que sólo ha perdido el conocimiento- dijo Yuki tomándole el pulso.

El neko no apartaba la mirada de su rostro. Con una mano apartó uso mechones de su rostro. La chica entreabrió los ojos, dejando al muchacho estático, incapaz de moverse.

- Kyo, no te lleves a Kyo- murmuró Tooru antes de volver a desmayarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Sólo puedo disculparme por este tiempo de vacío y abandono, debido a varios motivos:

-El primero, deboré fruits basket a tal velocidad, que cuando terminé, me sentí de acuerdo con un final por una vez en la vida, y no encontré un motivo para cambiarlo.

-El segundo, que teniendo este capítulo casi escrito del todo, cuando lo intenté terminar tiempo después había desaparecido, y yo ya no me acordaba de lo que quería escribir.

-Y tercero, mi mente siguió creando historias para aquellos animes sin final escrito o no convincente, alejándome de este gran anime.

No sé si lo que escribí antes era mejor que lo actual, pero no podía esperar eternamente a ver si aparecía, así que decidí tirar pa'lante, con el firme deseo de terminar esta historia lo mejor posible.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sólo espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, que me imagino que será largo. Aunque necesito inspiración asi que es posible que me relea fruits basket, asi que paciencia,ok? Muchas gracias por estar ahi.

_**CAPITULO 4: IMPORTANTE**_

Cuando se despertó, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía incapaz de moverse ante los vértigos que ésta le producía. Colocó la mano sobre la frente, con gesto cansado, intentando paliar aquel dolor incesante. Pero fue en vano, los pinchazos seguían presentes y estaba totalmente desorientada.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que era su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Fue entonces cuando empezó a oír aquellas voces lejanas, y aun suponiendo un gran esfuerzo, cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído, intentando saber de quién se trataba.

-No tenéis ningún derecho, ¡Ni siquiera sé qué estáis haciendo aquí!- esa era la voz de Hana, alterada y nerviosa, algo que se salía totalmente del patrón de conducta de su amiga.

-Claro que lo tenemos-al oír esa voz recordó al chico rubio con el que chocó aquel día, y con él, a todas aquellas personas, aquella historia sin sentido con los animales que ella había visto en sus sueños-llevamos años buscándola.

Su corazón se aceleró por unos segundos, ellos eran parte de su pasado, la buscaban.

-Ella no quiere veros, ¿No lo entendéis? No recuerda nada, dejó todo atrás para que vosotros pudierais ser libres.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso?-reconoció la voz grave del chico de ojos granates- nadie le pidió que lo hiciese.

Oyó un chillido agudo de una voz femenina, pero su mente ya estaba demasiado cansada para mantener la atención e identificar las palabras. ¿Hablaban de ella? ¿Entonces no era una ilusión? ¿La conocían? Se sentó con rapidez en la cama, y un vahído se hizo presente, teniendo que apoyarse en su brazo derecho para sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Las voces seguían ahí, en una música de graves y agudos que ya no distinguía, pues todos sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Se fijó por primera vez en su indumentaria, alguien le había puesto el pijama de verano, deseó que fuese Hana. Apoyándose en la pared logró salir de la habitación, se paró para recuperarse un poco en el pasillo, cerca del salón, donde las voces se hacían más nítidas.

-Lo hizo por vosotros, maldita sea- era Hana, su voz quebrada repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, y de una manera inconsciente se sintió culpable de lo que pasaba. No podía dejarla pasar sola por todo aquello, ese era su problema, ella ya le había ayudado demasiado.

-Hana...-el sonido producido por los labios de la onigiri hizo que la morena se girase y Tooru pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de su amiga que la observaban asustados. Hana intentó acercarse a ella al darse cuenta de su deplorable estado, pero un hombre de pelo plateado se adelantó y llegó hasta la ojiazul, haciendo que se apoyase en él.

-No deberías haberte levantado, Tooru, necesitas descansar- su voz tranquila y suave y su sonrisa amable hicieron sonreír a la chica, ajustándose un poco más al apoyo masculino. Fue en ese momento que una escena cruzó su mente. Aquel chico, algo más bajito y con los rasgos más infantiles, le sonreía de la misma manera, sujetando una cinta azul. Una cinta azul que se parecía a aquella que guardaba en su mesilla para recogerse el pelo en ocasiones especiales.

-Príncipe-la palabra salió de sus labios inconscientemente, y aun así todas las miradas se posaron en ella con aun más intensidad que antes. Ella se sonrojó, creyendo que lo que había dicho era una tontería, algo habitual en ella. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido ante un desconocido- Gomen.

El chico negó con la cabeza y posó sus labios con delicadeza en la frente de la chica, en un gesto semejante al que ella había visto en ese recuerdo, y tocó el lugar besado casi instantáneamente.

-¡Aléjate de ella, estúpido ratón!-el grito vino del final de la sala, donde a través de las personas que llenaban el pequeño salón pudo distinguir a aquel chico. A pesar de la fuerza de su voz, su rostro permanecía serio y su postura rígida, sentada en el sillón reservado a su gato, no había cambiado. La duda apareció en el rostro de ella, no por la reacción del chico, sino por el lugar que ocupaba: el asiento de Kyo. El gato se había hecho el dueño de aquel sillón desde que lo trajeron a la casa y no permitía a nadie sentarse en él, sólo alguna vez a Tooru, y eso era en contadas ocasiones. Y ahí estaba el gato, sobre las piernas de él tumbado plácidamente, inalterable ante cualquier cosa que sucediese a su alrededor.

-¿Puedes...acercármelo?-susurró ella al ver que la atención del hombre estaba puesta en ella. Notó los nervios al chocar su mirada durante unos segundos, sin embargo, a pesar de su ruda apariencia, sabía que no era malo, la amabilidad muchas veces sólo servía para cubrir sucias intenciones. Él hizo una mueca que posiblemente sería lo más cercano a una sonrisa que el chico pudiese esbozar. Con calma cogió al felino y lo acercó a ella. Le miraba caminar, y aunque los nervios se apoderaron de su estómago una extraña paz la embargaba. Ella tomó al gato con el brazo libre y sus manos se rozaron por un momento, él apartó la mano como si quemase.

-Tooru...¿Recuerdas algo?-preguntó el chico de pelo plateado que aun la sostenía. Contempló sus finos rasgos, sus ojos violáceos, y el sobrenombre antes dicho no le pareció tan distante de la verdad. Paseó la mirada por el resto de las personas que allí se encontraban, diferentes sexos, diferentes edades, pero si había algo que los unía era un aire de exotismo y de belleza sobrenatural.

Se acercó al sofá, donde la chica más pequeña, de unos trece años, la observaba atenta, junto a un adolescente de mirada altiva. Le hicieron un hueco y se sentó, el hombre tomo asiento en el reposabrazos, y ella...ella acariciaba a su mascota.

-No...todo...todo me resulta familiar, pero no lo entiendo, no sé quienes sois ninguno de vosotros-se cogió con las manos la cabeza, el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso, no remitía.

-Pero me llamaste príncipe-reiteró el hombre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de un modo fraternal. Ella no sabía ni siquiera porqué no le molestaba, cuando normalmente el contacto físico con gente extraña le producía rechazo, incluso miedo.

-Fue una imagen, te vi dándome un lazo azul...pero últimamente veo cosas así sin sentido, no sé de donde vienen ni porqué me las imagino, pero no son reales...

-Son reales, Tooru, te regalé ese lazo cuando teníamos dieciséis años- la chica lo miró sorprendida, ¿Era verdad? ¿Aquellos imágenes eran parte de su vida? ¿De todos esos años que no recordaba?- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Creo que sí, aun conservo ese lazo-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que él la intentase abrazar. No pudo hacerlo, el gato se había erizado en las piernas de su ama y bufaba al hombre de mirada amable.

Se oyeron varias risas inundar la habitación, chocando con la gran tensión generada hasta ese momento. La chica de pelo largo y el hombre que se había presentado como Soma Shigure eran los que más se reían, y entonces lo vio. El chico de ojos granates la miraba y sonreía, y por unos segundos, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos, mientras el felino seguía bufando a su nuevo enemigo, y las carcajadas se intercalaban con comentarios sin sentido. Le conocía. Conocía aquella calidez que la llenaba al observarle, recordaba la brutal sinceridad de sus ojos y la ternura de su sonrisa. Y en realidad, era un auténtico desconocido.

-Kyo, ya le has pegado tus malas costumbres al gato, dile que se calme-repuso el hombre a un lado de ella, rompiendo la magia de su hechizo. ¿Kyo? ¿Ese chico se llamaba como...?

-Tsk...ya te había advertido maldita rata, ahora soluciona tú mismos tus problemas-contestó el aludido con gesto desinteresado, mientras ella lo observaba como buscando el secreto, la respuesta a aquella pregunta que se formulaba en su interior, ¿Podría ser que ella inconscientemente lo recordase? ¿Por eso aquel nombre había brotado de sus labios nada más ver al gato? Pero, ¿Por qué? Había cierto parecido cromático, pero sólo era un gato, no veía el sentido de haberlos relacionado.

-¿Y de mí? ¿Te acuerdas de mi Tooru?-el chico de cabellos dorados se plantó ante ella, con una cara infantil que distaba mucho de la apariencia de elegante modelo de pasarelas. Sus ojos anhelantes, suplicantes...y otra vez, una palabra sin sentido salió de sus labios.

-Usagi-recordó al tierno conejo que le miraba asustado desde la jaula con sus mismos ojos, y alargó la mano para tocar su rostro, tratando de proteger aquello que en tantos sueños había perdido. El muchacho sonrió, tan cálido y despreocupado que Tooru se sintió culpable y se echó a llorar-no pude...no pude salvarte.

Los sollozos de la onigiri se oyeron con claridad, dolorosos para cada uno a su manera.

-¿Ya estáis contentos? ¿Esto es lo que queríais?-Hana se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo caso omiso al gato que refunfuñaba en las piernas de su amiga.

-Duele...me duele la cabeza- la flor se separó de su amiga y la observó con detenimiento, su piel, normalmente sonrosada, había adquirido un tono mortecino, y sus ojos parecían idos, ausentes en su propio interior.

-Tooru...

-No es su culpa...es ese sueño...esa voz...no puedo salvarlos Hana-se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, lo pinchazos cada vez eran más profundos, sumiéndola en un horror indescriptible que la hacía respirar con pesadez, mientras el sudor se hacía presente en su frente...su interior bullía como nunca, su mente recorría como un carrusel aquellas jaulas con una nitidez sorprendente, haciéndola sentir tanto dolor, culpabilidad, tristeza...

-No pasa nada, estás aquí, no tienes nada que salvar...-susurró en el oído del onigiri, como hacía cada vez que la pesadilla se hacía presente, sin embargo esta vez la pesadilla parecía real, ya que Tooru permanecía despierta, aunque sumida en algún lugar al que ellos no podían llegar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó asustada la joven a su lado- ¿Es...culpa nuestra?

-Claro que no, Kisa, tranquila, todo se...-murmuró el chico a su lado mientras la abrazaba, pero la mirada furibunda de la detectora de ondas le hizo callarse.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que es culpa vuestra! ¿Qué es lo que queréis? Ella hizo todo lo que pudo, renunció a todo por vosotros, y venís aquí para hacerla sufrir, ¿Qué más queréis?- Hana escudó a Tooru con su cuerpo, aquellos que alguna vez concibió como amigos estaban ahí causándole dolor a la persona más importante de su vida.

-Nosotros...-la chica de largos cabellos azabaches se quiso hacer escuchar esta vez, pero Haru le tomó del brazo, indicando que callase.

-La queremos a ella-la rotundidad de aquellas palabras hizo que su autor se convirtiese en el foco de todo. Hana abandonó a su amiga y airada se acercó a él, pegándole una sonora bofetada.

-Tú...tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a decir eso...Kyo-su mirada cargada de odio traspaso la dura coraza del antiguo gato, que aun se hallaba soqueado por el golpe recibido.

-Hana...no deberías acercarte a él de esa manera- Yuki estaba asustado, sabía del estado del neko desde la pérdida de Tooru y de su maldición aquel día, de su incesante entrenamiento y la imperturbabilidad del mismo. Pero también de la ira y la violencia cada vez que alguien trataba de hacerle frente.

-Déjala-masculló secamente el pelinaranja. Se levantó para ponerse a la altura de ella, Hana retrocedió al darse cuenta de la presencia física de éste, así como su altura y su fuerza- no me tienes miedo, ¿Verdad? Tú nos mentiste, nos dijiste que no sabías nada de ella, y has estado a su lado todo este tiempo.

-Era su deseo.

-Su deseo...¡Una mierda!-golpeó la pared, resquebrajando la pintura de esta- Sólo dejó aquella estúpida carta...

-¡Cállate! ¡El único que es una mierda aquí eres tú!-ella se hizo con un valor desconocido-fuiste del único que se despidió y ni siquiera significó nada para ti.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo todos estos años?-la ira desdibujaba sus rasgos en agresividad y dureza-fue MI maldita culpa, ¿Verdad? ¡Todos pensasteis eso!-gritó, perdiendo totalmente el control, y se acercó a un más a ella, Hana se dio cuenta de que iba a golpearla y cerró los ojos, pero nada sucedió.

No se dio cuenta cuando ella se había acercado a él, pero cuando notó los frágiles brazos rodear su cuerpo, toda la ira acumulada se disipó de golpe, manifestándose en pequeñas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos. Allí estaba, junto a él, abrazándole, como la primera vez que se habían visto. Sin embargo esta vez su cuerpo no mutó, permaneció estático, ante la calidez de los brazos femeninos, porque ella era la única que era capaz de calmar su monstruo interior. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando calmar las lágrimas, pero no podía, se había reprimido tanto tiempo que el dolor luchaba por salir con todas sus fuerzas, y su cuerpo no se oponía a ello.

-No...peléis-la débil voz llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir culpable de nuevo, porque siempre hacía todo mal, aun cuando se trataba de ella. El peso de ella cayó con totalidad sobre su espalda, y pensó que se había desmayado. Con una delicadeza extrema a pesar de la torpeza de sus rudas manos, la cogió entre sus brazos, parecía exhausta, tan pequeña y tan débil...los ojos de ella se abrieron, chocando con sus orbes granates, él no había percibido que sus lágrimas empezaban a bañar la cara de ella poco a poco- no llores- su mano se deslizó hasta el rostro masculino y con una suave caricia eliminó parte de las lágrimas, intentando esbozar una sonrisa-lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes!-rugió él, en una costumbre tan repetida desde que se conocieron. Él se comportaba como un idiota. Ella se sentía culpable. Ella se disculpaba. Él se daba cuenta de su error. Él se lamentaba. Él pedía entre palabras torpes disculpas. Ella afirmaba y sonreía-Lo siento. No soy bueno con las palabras.

-Lo sé-y ahí estaba la sonrisa del ritual, calmando su alma de nuevo.

-¿Lo...recuerdas Tooru?-preguntó Hana. El neko levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que todos los observaban, se sintió incómodo, pero no soltó su agarre y volvió a buscar los ojos azules que no apartaban la vista de él.

Era un espejismo. Temió que como tantas veces despertase en la cabaña de nuevo solo, con el pecho agitado y el temblor azotando su cuerpo sudoroso, alejando de nuevo la presencia de ella de su vida. Pero notaba el sabor de sus lágrimas saladas mezclado con un ligero sabor metálico que él mismo había provocado al apretar los dientes con demasiada fuerza. El peso del cuerpo de ella. Y su corazón, latiendo vivo como no lo había hecho en años, ansioso, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de ella.

-Es...alguien importante para mí-no abandonó su sonrisa, y sus mejillas recuperaron su característico color rosáceo. No sabía su nombre, pero su cuerpo, su mente...su corazón lo reconocían. No pudo hacer mucho más. El gato no resistió aquellos deseos acallados por años.

Notó unos labios cálidos sobre los de ella, torpes, ansiosos. Se llenó de una sensación desconocida, similar a aquello que describían como felicidad. Y después todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Wola!

Aquí vengo con el capítulo final de esta historia. Después de leer el final, mi historia tuvo que sufrir algunos cambios, así como la invención de otra historia donde todos no salen tan bien parados como en la real, sólo espero que os guste. El capítulo es algo más largo que los demás, pero es que es el capítulo final, y después de mucho tiempo en mi ordenador con algunas dudas decidí sacarlo a la luz. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA DONCELLA BLANCA**

Él lo había sabido. Desde que el teléfono había sonado a una hora imprevista de la madrugada y Mayu se lo había pasado murmurando algo acerca de un maldito perro, supo que el momento había llegado.

Y allí estaba, medio empapado por la lluvia que le había mojado en su corto trayecto desde el coche hasta la puerta de aquella casa en la que sólo había estado una vez años atrás y a la que pensó que nunca volvería. En realidad no era así, siempre supo que aquello llegaría tarde o temprano.

Aquella chica había creado un vínculo especial con todos ellos, una unión completamente distinta a la que tenían con Akito, unos lazos que aunque ella misma trató de romper, no lo consiguió del todo. Quizá ese siempre había sido el destino de la Dama Blanca. Igual que el suyo y el de cada uno de ellos. Igual que el de Dios.

-Te esperábamos. Pasa o cogerás algo, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Hat- Shigure le esperaba en la puerta. Le sorprendió verle tan bien vestido, sin su habitual ropa tradicional.

-Toma-se volvió hacia la voz femenina, pero sólo pudo ver la toalla tendida ante él. La cogió y percibió a su anfitriona detrás de ella, con una palidez más marcada de lo habitual y claros signos de haber llorado- no creí que vendrías.

-Se convirtió en algo inevitable ¿No crees?- se defendió con la voz ahogada por la toalla mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Bienvenido a la reunión de los trece, y te aviso que los ánimos están cargados, así que no puedo asegurarte que salgas indemne Hat, incluso Aya está enfadado contigo- comentó el inu con su aire típicamente desinteresado.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya sabes que nada es suficientemente importante como para afectarme tanto.

-Porque no es ella, si fuese Akito la de esa habitación estoy seguro que la historia sería muy diferente.

-Cállate.

-Siempre lo he sabido, Shigure, igual que Kureno.

-He dicho que te calles, Hattori, no me hagas volver a repetirlo.

-Intentas vengarte de ella, ¿no? Pero nada de lo que estás intentando servirá porque ella realmente no tiene la culpa de nada. Deberías haber sabido la verdad desde el principio, tú también conocías la leyenda- un puño cruzó el aire rozando su mejilla. Era una amenaza, pero la siguiente vez no erraría el blanco.

-Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes- se giró y le indicó que le siguiese. El médico se inclinó ante Hanajima en señal de agradecimiento y le devolvió la toalla.

-Todo se acabó- murmuró ella. Notó la mano del hombre revolver ligeramente sus cabellos y se sintió reconfortada, como si todos sus problemas con aquella leve caricia hubiesen pasado a los hombros de él.

Ella vio su silueta perderse por el pasillo y sonrió aliviada. No quería volver y enfrentarse a ellos, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a su amiga. No sabían nada, ni siquiera que quizá con eso podrían destruirla. Como su Dios. Ante la adversidad los vínculos se rompen o se hacen más fuertes. Todavía existían, solo que ahora eran invisibles para ella. Aun hoy en día le costaba creer toda aquella historia, y aunque no había visto la transformación de ninguno de los Sohma había creído toda aquella loca historia que Thooru le había contado aquella tarde que la acorraló sin escapatoria al sentir que sus ondas se alteraban de una manera bastante inusual, cuando decidió comprometerse en toda esa locura.

Al llegar a la habitación vio como Yuki sujetaba a un Kyo enfurecido evitando que alcanzase al médico, que aun ante la incómoda situación parecía mantener la calma. Y entones la vio ahí tendida, con el camisón blanco y la tez opalina...y no tuvo dudas de que era la mujer de la leyenda, sabiendo que volvería a sufrir tanto como sufrió aquella. Se acercó para comprobar sus constantes, estaba desmayada, pero no tardaría en despertar.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que ella esté consciente para explicar la historia, aunque tienen que saber, que estando los trece, no estoy muy seguro de lo que podría pasar con nuestra maldición- hizo un silencio-sus recuerdos volverán por completo, al menos eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿No sabes lo que puede pasar?-preguntó Momiji preocupado- ¿Puede pasarle algo a Thooru?

-Es posible. Se supone que una técnica de borrado es permanente, revertir sus efectos es imposible para mí, pero este caso es distinto, se supone que ella lo revertirá por sí misma y es peligroso: es fácil perder mucha información, pero no recuperarla de golpe.

-Pero me ha reconocido, incluso recuerda a Momiji o Kyo. Es cierto que no recuerda todo pero...

-¡Ya basta! Creo que no es tan difícil de entender que la maldición me importa una mierda-Kyo había llegado hasta él una vez liberado por el nezumi, y apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando contenerse.

-No deberías de decir eso, sobretodo porque ella sacrificó todo lo que era por la maldición, sobre todo por ti.

Los ojos del gato se abrieron con sorpresa.¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en repetir lo mismo? ¿Por él? ¿De qué le servía todo aquello si a la única persona que le interesaba abrazar había huido por completo de su vida? Y así, un día despertó y descubrió que no le quedaba nada: el cuarto de ella estaba vacío, sin dejar una prueba de su existencia en la casa, y su otro yo había callado para siempre en su interior. Debería haberse sentido liberado al desaparecer todos aquellos vínculos que le habían obligado a ser como era, y sin embargo sólo había redescubierto el vacío, la soledad y la desesperanza que una vez conoció con la muerte de su madre. ¿Qué había después de todo eso? No quedaba una meta, un sueño que alcanzar, porque todo lo que le había hecho volver a sentirse humano se había ido con ella.

-No la toques-volvió a gruñir el neko al ver como Hattori se arrodillaba al lado de la chica y asía su muñeca.

-Como he dicho, no sé qué pasará cuando despierte, y por mucho que te fastidie, de momento soy el único médico presente- se levantó para llegar a su altura y encararle- aunque no lo creáis todo esto también me afecta, lo que hice fue por cumplir sus deseos, creí que era lo mejor para ella, a mi me daba igual la maldición, yo ya cobré la peor parte de todo esto hace tiempo.

-Tan estúpida como siempre-se atrevió a murmurar el gato mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sentándose en éste con las rodillas abrazadas, mientras que lo único que quedaba visible de su rostro, sus ojos, no se apartaron ni un segundo del rostro femenino.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, con todas las vistas centradas en ellos. Cada segundo de aquella noche pasó lenta y tortuosamente a causa de la espera, y los primeros rayos del amanecer hicieron aparición tiñendo todo de un color ambarino. Fue en ese momento, cuando ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y empezó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con dos orbes granates que demostraban una preocupación carente de palabras. Recuerdos de los minutos anteriores a su sueño acudieron a su mente y su rostro, hasta el momento de un color mortecino, se iluminó con un tenue sonrojo y desvió la mirada, paseándola por la habitación.

Al chocar su mirada con el único ojo visible de Hattori, un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba en silencio.

-No...-un sonido gutural ante la aparición de su pesadilla, identificando cada una de las jaulas con miles de imágenes amontonadas en años y desaparecidas hasta ese momento.

"No podrás romper nuestro vínculo...lo encerraré...lo encerraré y nunca podrá salir de esa habitación". Sonidos lastimeros y dolorosos empezaron a salir de su garganta mientras su cabeza estallaba, y su corazón desbocado se comprimía y relajaba una y otra vez ante cada estímulo que cada uno de esos recuerdos provocaba, a cada nueva experiencia olvidada. "Estaremos siempre juntas..."

-Mamá-su quejido, aún más profundo que los anteriores, sorprendió e hizo romperse por dentro a cada uno de los presentes, tan culpables de su dolor...que aun egoistamente se alegraban de escuchar aquella palabra, porque eso significaba que la chica que conocieron había vuelto, pero...¿A qué precio?

Y de repente llegó el silencio. Thooru continuaba sujetando su cabeza, ocultando el rostro entre sus lacios cabellos, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Hattori fue el primero en moverse, su instinto vocacional le hizo acercarse para ver qué pasaba, para ver si ella estaba bien. Cuando la toco, ella ni se movió, permaneció estática, como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí.

-Thooru, respóndeme por favor-la agitó con una mano en su hombro. Ella movió la cabeza con una lentitud exasperante, hasta mostrar un rostro contraído por el dolor- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué Hattori-san? ¿Por qué les llevo hasta mí?-su voz baja seguía desgarrada, ligeramente ronca probablemente por la sequedad de su garganta. Él mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior, aquello estaba siendo casi mas doloroso que la última vez que la vio.

-No fui yo, Thooru, ellos...

-Suficiente- la voz seca y cortante del gato se hizo presente, se levantó de su puesto de vigilia y alejó al médico de ella una vez más-no es para eso que estamos aquí.

-Kyo, tranquilízate, Thooru acaba de recuperarse, no creo que sea bueno que...

-Cállate, Kagura-pasó una mano por su pelo, en gesto de desespero-vale ya de todo esto- cogió a Thooru por los hombros y la levantó, ella apenas rozaba el suelo, y estaba ante él, tan alto y fuerte, que no puedo evitar pensar qué había sido del desgarbado pelirrojo que había conocido una vez- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó por tu maldita mente para hacernos esto? Dios, me importa una mierda, me importa una mierda todo lo de la maldición, mi aspecto...decías que me aceptabas, lo dijiste, que todos teníamos un futuro...¡Era mentira! Era mentira, ¿verdad? Todo aquello, haciéndote la santa...En el fondo nos odias ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Mucho peor...

Su cara, acostumbrada a los golpes giró ante el imprevisto ataque de ella, que llorando, le abofeteó la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame si tan repulsiva soy!-empezó a forcejear entre las manos del chico- Yo solo quería...sólo quería que fueseis felices, todos...y tú...no podías...no podía dejar...que él...que ella...aquella habitación...-hipaba entre sollozos.

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Él no pudo decírtelo...iba a vencer a Yuki...iba a...-aflojó el agarre, dejando que ella cayese sentada sobre el sofá, apartando la mirada.

-Era la única manera...yo...desde que lo supe...intenté romper la maldición...pero no sabía cómo...si no hacía nada...vosotros no lo haríais, Dios os dominaba...a pesar de todo el daño que os hacía...sólo quería...sólo quería...-hundió la cara en sus manos, intentando secar sin éxito sus lágrimas. Hana se atrevió a moverse y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento, la vida volvió a la habitación, y a pesar de la tensión del ambiente, los cuerpos empezaron a moverse, los cerebros a funcionar y los labios de muchos, se llenaron de esas palabras tanto tiempo guardadas.

-¿Esa era la solución? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Sabías que como tú hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por acabar con todo esto, costase lo que costase- Rin se separó de Haru, acercándose a ella.

-Tú no podías hacer nada, por eso no te dije nada cuando viniste a verme-habló Shigure como si todo aquello no le afectase, a decir verdad, llevaba tiempo planeando aquel momento- pero con Thooru la cosa cambiaba.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Fuiste tú?-le encaró Rin, se acercó hasta el inu y le golpeó con el puño en el rostro, con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro- con todo lo que hice por ti...

-No seas hipócrita Rin, lo hacías por ti misma, yo sólo aproveché la situación.

Esta vez fue un puño masculino el que se empotró en su cara.

-Vaya, el caballero de la brillante armadura. ¿Es el regreso del Haru negro? Deberías haber pensado cuales eran tus prioridades a defender...no le prestaste la suficiente atención, no me culpes a mí de...

-Ya basta, Shigure.

-¿Quién lo dice? Hattori, te recuerdo que hace años que no nos vemos, y que es tu culpa que estemos aquí, así que si alguien debería callarse, deberías ser tú.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo nunca hablé de la otra leyenda, al igual que Kureno o Aya, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Ella pidió una respuesta. Solo le dije lo que quería.

-Shigure-san...¿Por qué usted...?-tosió un poco para recuperar la voz, su cuerpo y su mente a penas se recuperaban del momento vivido- ¿Akito-san está bien?

-¡No te atrevas ni a mencionar su nombre!-era la primera vez que veían a Shigure tan alterado, ¿Qué era lo que había provocado la furia del inu?- tú...debiste marcharte al saber la verdad, aquella historia era demasiado grande para ti...pero claro, ¿No podías hacer tal cosa, verdad? Siempre teniendo que acabar como la pobre víctima que nos salvó a todos, pues entérate bien, ni siquiera eso conseguiste ¿Quieres saber dónde está Akito? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-golpeó la mesa enfurecido, intentando no acercarse a ella pero captando totalmente su atención- ¡Está a cuatro metros bajo tierra! ¡Allí es donde tú la mandaste!

-¿La...mandó?-preguntó Hiro sorprendido, ¿acaso el inu estaba insinuando...?

-Ella era nuestro Dios, la única destinada a salvarnos, nuestros vínculos la salvaban a ella...Y tú...rompiste todo eso...ella no volvió a ser la misma...-continuó Shigure.

-Akito-san no puede...-ahogó un sollozo-le dije que podíamos ser amigas, que podíamos...

-¡Deja esa palabrería para quien le importe! Por tu culpa...por tu culpa está muerta y...-humilló la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro de aquellas personas que habían dejado de significar algo para él y desvaneciendo toda su ira, dejó salir sus verdaderos sentimientos-y...¿Qué hago yo ahora?

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es toda esa historia?-preguntó Yuki a su hermano, que desvió su atención hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación.

-La leyenda de la Doncella Blanca-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Si ella no hubiese descubierto que mi maldición había desaparecido...nunca hubiese seguido adelante- Kureno se adueñó del centro de la estancia-no creo que ella esté en condiciones de hablar, así que yo os puedo contar la historia.

-Somos todo oídos-el buey tomó asiento en el suelo, siendo imitado por el resto, excepto por el inu, que permanecía de pie apoyado en la mesa, luchando contra sus propios fantasmas internos.

-A nosotros, como tiempo después sucedió con vosotros, en cuanto pudimos entenderlo, nos contaron la historia del Zodiaco Chino, sin embargo, en nuestra época muchos de los animales faltaban, y lo más importante, un Dios- Kureno seguía manteniendo la tranquilidad de siempre, aquello lo hacía por Arisa, y para intentar solucionar el daño que por su culpa Akito había provocado en todos ellos- cuando Ren, la madre de Akito, quedó embarazada, soñamos una leyenda distinta, en la que Dios llegaba a nosotros, fue así como supimos, aun antes que ella, que estaba embarazada.

-Debíamos tener unos siete años, y aquella historia nos pareció más un cuento que una realidad-añadió Ayame.

-Pero todos soñamos lo mismo: Érase una vez, un Dios que vivía solo en lo alto de las montañas sagradas. Pasaba el día observando lo que sucedía abajo de éstas, donde la vida se desarrollaba. Los humanos le desagradaban, había visto tanta violencia innecesaria en ellos, que temía acercarse, y por eso seguía allí solo, a pesar de que la soledad le iba consumiendo cada día. Después de un tiempo se fijó en otros seres que no tenían su apariencia, pero eran mucho más nobles que los humanos, los animales, y con el tiempo llegó a creer que ellos podrían calmar las necesidades de su alma.

-Fue así-continuó Ayame- que mirando a aquellas criaturas, eligió a trece de ellas y las invitó a una fiesta. Éstas, curiosas acudieron, atraídas por conocer a un Dios que les había dado todo aquello que necesitaban. El banquete fue maravilloso, y se prolongó durante días, Dios era feliz y los animales se divertían como nunca. Pero un día, el gato se dirigió a Dios y le agradeció todo aquello, había disfrutado mucho, pero debía volver a casa, alguien le esperaba. Dios le pidió, que si eran otros seres como ellos, les invitasen a aquella fiesta, que podían divertirse por siempre.

-Pero el gato le dijo que era un ser humano, una mujer, que le salvó la vida y desde entonces se ocupaba de él, y que debía regresar con ella. El resto, ajenos a la conversación que ambos tenían, siguieron festejando, pero para Dios aquello supuso un gran golpe. Si el gato se iba, era posible, que después lo hiciesen los demás y volvería a estar solo, después de aquellos días acompañado, la soledad se había convertido en el mayor temor de Dios, así que prohibió al gato irse y para asegurarse, le transformó en un ser diferente al que todos conocían, ganándose el miedo de todos, provocando que creyese, que el único que le aceptaba era Dios-añadió Hattori contemplando al gato.

-Su otro aspecto es porque...quería verla...-musitó Momiji enternecido.

-En ese momento, Dios empezó a borrar los recuerdos terrenales del resto de los animales, mientras que cuando no le veían, observaba al ser humano que habitaba los bosques, y que le había hecho sacrificar a su querido gato. La odiaba, aquella mujer vivía en el bosque, rodeada de animales, ajena a la crueldad humana y acompañada por las pequeñas criaturas que vivían para ella. Su odio se alimentaba día a día, y ya no disfrutaba de aquellas veladas como antes, y es por eso, que creyendo todo bajo control, sucedió: el pájaro decidió volar, para no perder su habilidad, y se escapó por la ventana con intenciones de volver para el banquete de aquella noche-Ayame miró por la ventana, perdido de nuevo en aquel cuento de sus memorias. Kureno suspiró, ese era su turno de nuevo.

-El pájaro voló y vagó por los alrededores. Fue entonces cuando la vio, en medio del bosque junto a un lago, acompañada de seres similares a él. No la conocía, ni siquiera reconocía aquel lugar, y sin embargo se había visto arrastrado allí por una fuerza desconocida que emanaba de aquella persona. Ella elevó una mano en la que el pájaro se posó: "Cuánto tiempo querido amigo, ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? ¿Qué tal están los demás?". La tristeza le embargó sin saber porqué, y observó aquel rostro, que con el paso de los minutos se le hacía más familiar. "¿Me has olvidado?". Él afirmó con la cabeza, y lloró al ver la tristeza en el rostro femenino. "¿Todos me habéis olvidado?" Él supuso que se refería a sus amigos, y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba. Le pidió en silencio que lo siguiera, y con gran esfuerzo llegaron a la casa de la montaña. La casa de Dios.

-Cuando llegaron, todos dormían, incluso Dios, y fue así como pudo entrar en la casa y al único ser que permanecía despierto: el gato. Al principio la mujer se asustó, su aspecto,su olor...eran muy distintos de aquel ser que había conocido y sin embargo,su instinto le decía que era él, y le abrazó en silencio, mientras el gato lloraba. "Eres real" murmuró el gato, y aquellas palabras despertaron al Dios de su letargo, como al resto de animales. Vio el vacío en los ojos de cada uno de ellos, la ausencia de su alma, y fue entonces que se encaró a aquel ser todopoderoso que la observaba. "¿Qué les has hecho?" Dios sonrió, la mujer aunque era para él un ser repulsivo se le hacía interesante. "Nada, ellos eligieron quedarse aquí". La mujer volvió a mirar a cada uno de ellos. "Mientes, les has robado el alma". Él sonrió aún más arrogante. "Ellos me necesitan". "Te necesitan porque les has quitado todo lo que tenían, eres incapaz de entenderlos". "Nosotros tenemos un vínculo". "No, tú tienes tu poder sobre ellos, los vínculos se crean por la voluntad de ambas partes, y ahora ellos son seres vacíos". "Un simple humano no podría entenderlo". "Un Dios debería comprender las emociones terrenales y respetarlas, así como la libertad de los seres que ha creado. Les obliga a estar aquí, y esos vínculos son frágiles, un día se romperán". Dios enfureció al escuchar las palabras femeninas, pero su mente ideó un plan- Hattori estaba exhausto, Akito había resultado ser un vivo reflejo de aquel ser del cuento.

-¿Un plan? Pero Dios podía hacer lo que quisiese sin...-Hiro habló, aquella historia se escapaba de sus límites, aquel Dios tan cruel le recordaba a aquel que una vez golpeó a Kisa, y tomó su mano aún con más fuerza.

-Dios estaba enfurecido, y buscaba un castigo para ella-le cortó Ayame-fue así que le dijo, "Si vuestros vínculos son tan fuertes, demuéstramelo". Ella segura de sí misma contestó sin pensar, "Haré cualquier cosa por liberarlos". Dios sonrió, los humanos eran tan predecibles "Cámbiate por ellos. Si vuestros vínculos son tan fuertes, un mero hechizo no hará nada sobre ellos, si estás tan segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti, acepta renunciar a tus recuerdos y los liberaré, si después no van a ti, demostraré que los vínculos terrenales no son más que una mera ilusión, y ellos al final, regresarán conmigo, al lado de Dios".

-Ella...¿Ella aceptó?-preguntó Kisa. Los mayores miraron a Thooru, en espera a una palabra de ella. Al sentirse observada, levantó el rostro y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Ella aceptó-susurró. Pero su cabeza volvió dolerle, y no se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre que tiempo atrás había conocido se sentaba a su lado y la acunaba, acariciando su cabeza dolorida.

-Estúpida-murmuró el felino sobre su cabeza, con una mueca que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que le habían visto hacer.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos?-preguntó la pequeña tigresa, ahora una bella adolescente de dorados cabellos.

-Dios cumplió su parte, pero la engañó, una vez borrada su memoria, la envió lejos, celoso todavía de aquella relación, y al hacer despertar a los animales de su olvido, todos se volvieron contra él. "Creíamos ser tus amigos y nos engañaste, no queremos seguir aquí". El pequeño ratón se encaró a él, mientras los demás le secundaron. Fue así, como cada uno de ellos tomó un camino en busca de la doncella.

-¿La encontraron?-preguntó Kagura.

-No, y es por eso, que con el tiempo, el único vínculo que seguía vivo era su odio y su miedo hacia Dios. Poco a poco, los animales fueron muriendo. Sin embargo Dios tenía tiempo, y decidió, que la búsqueda fuese eterna, haciendo que cada uno de ellos, viviese entre los hombres para siempre, burlándose de aquellos vínculos. Fue tiempo después, que una de las reencarnaciones de Dios decidió cambiar la historia tal como nos llegó a nosotros-respondió Hattori.

-Dios nos engañó, se burló de nosotros-Haru expresó su odio en cada una de aquellas palabras.

-Ella nos quería-murmuró el perro-a su manera nos quería.

-Déjate de estupideces, ella no quería a nadie más que a sí misma-se indignó Kureno. A él le había atrapado bajo su poder mucho más tiempo, haciéndole sentir culpable por haberse liberado de la maldición el primero. Hasta aquel momento, no había relacionado el encuentro con aquella pequeña niña en un parque con la desaparición de su maldición. Sin embargo Akito lo había sabido, y es por eso que le obligó a quedarse a su lado, para torturarlo y vigilarlo por ser como en la leyenda, el primero que la había encontrado a un sin saberlo.

-¿Akito era una mujer?- Kagura les observaba sin creérselo, por eso siempre prefería la presencia masculina mientras ellas eran despreciadas y utilizadas.

-Sí, pero desde pequeña la hicieron comportarse como un Dios, y para que fuese respetada se guardó el secreto-aclaró Ayame.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Significa que todo esto ha acabado? ¿Hemos encontrado a la Doncella Blanca?-preguntó Yuki observando a Thooru. Y entonces se dio cuenta, los brazos de Kyo estaban alrededor del cuerpo femenino y nada había pasado- No hay maldición...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Momiji, y su mirada, al igual que la de todos, se desvió hacia donde observaba el nezumi. Y sonrió, empezando a llorar, pasase el tiempo que pasase aquellas emociones tan femeninas seguían en él- ¡La estás abrazando! ¡La estás abrazando y no pasa nada!

Kyo se separó de ella ligeramente asombrado, como si los antiguos temores siguieran allí, en alguna parte. Y vio los ojos de ella, reconociéndole, y aquella sonrisa tan inocente en su rostro, tan propia de ella...no se dio cuenta de cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta que ella las atrapó con su mano. Se sintió vivo, lejos de aquellos rencores que habían convivido con él durante años, lejos del vacío, del dolor, porque aquella estúpida sonrisa, dirigida sólo a él era todo lo que había necesitado.

-¿Me...recuerdas?-preguntó súbitamente tímido, mirándola nervioso, como hacía en el tejado de la casa de Shigure hacía años.

-Te recuerdo-fue la dulce respuesta de ella. Recordaba todo, y aunque su cuerpo estuviese dolorido y cansado, y su mente disputase con su corazón una y otra vez qué estaba haciendo, besó la mejilla de él con la suavidad de años atrás, con ese temor adolescente que la había llevado a empezar todo aquello sin preguntar, sólo por salvarlo.

-Hey, hey, hey, no se pongan tiernos que las habitaciones están arriba- Haru ayudaba a levantarse a Rin, mientras se alegraba por la suerte de Thooru y aquel idiota al que llevaba fastidiando media vida. La ira del felino no tardó en notarse.

-¡Haru...!-y ahí empezaba otra batalla campal entre ellos, mientras Hanajima ayudada de Rin, intentaba salvar algunos muebles de la casa. Momiji, en el descuido del felino, había corrido a abrazar a Thooru al igual que Yuki- ¡Malditos aprovechados!-y Kyo, con su inagotable fuente de posesividad, decidió sumarlos a su lista de personas a eliminar que Haru había iniciado momentos atrás. Thooru sonreía, feliz después de tanto tiempo en su vida.

Kureno se acercó a Hanajima, pidiéndole permiso para llamara a Arisa. Sonrió feliz, las tres volverían a estar juntas. Sólo Hattori y Ayame vieron al inu desaparecer en silencio por la puerta del salón y el fuerte golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

La historia no podía tener un final feliz para todos.

----------------------------------

-¿A dónde vamos mamá?- una niña con dos coletas de un vivo color anaranjado tiraba de la mano de su madre mientras estaba caminaba apresurada.

-Tenemos que ver a alguien, cariño-sonrió con aquella sonrisa misteriosa que le dijo que no podría sacar más de su madre.

Continuaron recto en aquella larga avenida en la que se cruzaron con pocas personas, el otoño estaba acabando, y el frío hacía que a aquellas horas de la tarde la gente se retirase pronto a sus casas. Siguieron caminando unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a aquel parque de piedras donde solían visitar a su abuelita.

-¿Venimos a visitar a la nana?-preguntó la niña extrañada, ya que el camino que habían tomado era diferente del habitual.

-Esta vez no-susurró la mujer aferrando con más fuerza la mano infantil. No tardaron mucho en pararse ante una de aquella piedras. Su madre se arrodilló y encendió algo de incienso mientras murmuraba unas palabras. Poco después se levantó y volvió a tomar su mano.

-¿Quién es mamá?-señaló la placa, que era adornada por unos lirios blancos que parecían frescos y por el humeante incienso que aún seguía candente.

-Una persona que conocí hace mucho.

-¿Papá también?

-Sí, pero él ha decidido olvidarla.

-¿Puedes decidir olvidar?-preguntó la niña curiosa ante la mirada enigmática de su madre.

-No, te voy a decir una cosa, que quiero que recuerdes siempre- se agachó en cuclillas hasta llegar a su altura-hagas lo que hagas en la vida, no lo rechaces, porque cada una de esas acciones te llevarán a ser la persona en la que te convertirás.

-¿Y si decidido olvidarlo?

Su madre sonrió de nuevo, y guiñándole un ojo, sólo dijo una palabra, que permanecería en su memoria para siempre, al igual que el nombre de aquella lápida.

-Recuerda- su madre se alzó de nuevo y sin decir nada más empezó a alejarse de allí. No entendía nada, y estaba segura, que por mucho que preguntase, no le diría nada más. Por ello, se empeñó en descifrar los kanjis de aquella piedra ante la que su madre se había postrado, deseando que con el tiempo, aquel nombre le llevase a la clave de aquel momento.

Akito Shoma. Era un nombre, que no pensaba olvidar. Se lo prometía a sí misma, en uno de esos torpes juramentos que se hace de niño por el nombre de uno mismo. Deseó que su padre no hubiese olvidado su práctica en el Dojo a pesar de la hora, y que su madre preparase unos ricos onigiris para cenar. Como su padre había heredado su odio hacia ciertos vegetales y adoraba los onigiris sin saber bien porqué.

"Como me llamo Kyoko Shoma, que un día lo descubriré".


End file.
